Namek
by GranHana
Summary: [Oneshot] Versión alterna sobre el primer encuentro de Vegeta y Bulma en Namek, basado en el capítulo 59 del anime.


" **NAMEK"**

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen. Son única y exclusivamente del magnánimo Akira Toriyama.

La imagen que utilizo como cover es propiedad de Kuri Kousin.

 **Warning** : Ya me conocen así que ya saben a qué atenerse: todas las advertencias que el Ranking **M** significan.

 **Notas de la autora:** El siguiente oneshot está basado en el capítulo 59 de DBZ donde Bulma sueña con Vegeta mientras está en Namek cuidando la esfera del dragó primeros diálogos son textuales de la versión latina del anime y tampoco me pertenecen.

* * *

 **NAMEK**

" _En el recuerdo, todos los perfumes son imperecederos." - Patrick Süskind_

—¡Debe ser Gohan! ¡Vaya! No tardó nada— la peliazul gritaba emocionada, haciendo un vago intento por enfocar lo que caía del cielo.

—Estoy seguro, ese no es Gohan—le reprendió Krilin a su lado.

Una llamarada negra hizo que callaran al instante. El hombre descendió impasible y petulante, tomando su tiempo para hacer acto de presencia como gala real. El contraste era notorio pues su ropa estaba hecha harapos.

—Es un lugar extraño para vernos, terrícolas— comentó inmutable, con voz pausada y el ceño fruncido. —Nunca imaginé que ustedes tuvieran la suficiente tecnología para venir hasta acá…—

Bulma tembló entera. Su primer encuentro con un saiyayin distinto a Goku -es decir, con Raditz- no fue uno de los mejores. Fue la primera vez que vio a su amigo abatido. Y después de allí fueron tantas cosas que le habían contado de los demás saiyayins –sobre todo del príncipe- que al verlo en persona se lo imaginó como el mismísimo demonio. Era bajo de estatura en comparación con el hermano de Gokú, pero indudablemente mucho más frío, socarrón y presumido. Su voz era fuerte y varonil. En medio de su temor, Bulma pudo notar cómo por una milésima de segundo el saiyayin la observaba de pies a cabeza, detallándola.

Era la mirada más penetrante e intimidante que había sentido en toda su vida.

—Escucha, tengo algo que hacer antes. —Vegeta se dirigió a Krilin —Que no se te ocurra escapar con esa esfera porque no solo tú moriras…—para este punto, encaró a la mujer de pelo turquesa que intentaba graciosamente buscar protección en una enorme roca. Hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo al asunto —Sino también a esa mujer—

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas. Iba a morir. Ese condenado extraterrestre la iba a matar. Y por la forma como se expresaba no había dudas en ello…

* * *

La joven temblaba como una hoja. ¡Cómo odiaba a las asustadizas! En todos los planetas que había recorrido, no había encontrado a la primera fémina con la valentía de la mujer saiyayin. Y esa enclenque peliazul, la primera terrícola que conocía, era igual de cobarde que sus patéticos compañeros.

¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí?

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada al oír el estruendo detrás de ella. Sólo una desconsiderada como ella se quedaría dormida en un planeta con tantos peligros como aquel. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta al ver al hombre de cabellos flameantes aproximarse hacia ella con tanta furia que hasta podía notar sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Su sentido de supervivencia hizo que avanzara hacia atrás a modo de defensa. Ese saiyayin iba a cumplir su juramento. La iba a matar.

—Donde está la esfera del dragón— pronunció Vegeta, temblando de ira. Bulma tragó saliva con dificultad

—Ahí… ahí está— señaló a su derecha. Sin embargo, la esfera del dragón ya no estaba. Casi se echa a llorar en ese momento. Había desaparecido.

—¡NO MIENTAS! — rugió el hombre, golpeando la roca en la que se apoyaba Bulma, agrietándola al instante.

—No… no estoy mintiendo— Bulma hizo pucheros, aferrando sus manos a su pecho buscando consolarse. —Estaba allí, lo juro por…—

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues el saiyayin la tomó de la garganta. No era un agarre fuerte, podía respirar con normalidad. Sin embargo, fue lo suficiente firme como para darle el mensaje que si se resistía doblaría su cuello sin clemencia.

Las rodillas de Bulma temblaron cuando Vegeta acercó su rostro al de ella.

* * *

Debía matarla. Nadie nunca se había burlado del gran príncipe de los saiyayin. Era la mujer más tonta que había conocido, y también olía raro. La fuerza de persuasión de ese aroma corporal era incluso más fuerte que muchas palabras dichas, que sus enormes y destellantes ojos azules y que hasta su propio orgullo. Ese poder parecía imbatible, pues invadía todo el aire de la estancia y le llegaba hasta los pulmones, bien adentro, saturándolo. Era un olor dominante pero al mismo tiempo dulce, con la facultad –inexplicablemente- de oprimir sus sentidos hasta el punto de hacerlos torpes.

Torpe, porque por un momento deseó no tener puestos sus guantes y sentir la textura de la piel nívea de su cuello bajo su mano.

* * *

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría llorado lastimera al saber que estaba próxima su muerte.

Pero en cambio ella, Bulma Brief, solo se le ocurrió inspeccionar el rostro de su asaltante. Pasó por su enorme y graciosa frente, para llegar a su eterno ceño fruncido de chico malo hasta posarse en su fina nariz que contrastaba su gesto hosco. Realmente tenía una nariz bonita. Sus labios eran delgados y se veían suaves, su aliento que le chocaba directamente el rostro era cálido y embriagador. Por sobre el traje ceñido al cuerpo podía notar cada uno de sus varoniles músculos, sus brazos extendidos a sus costados, con sus fuertes bíceps y sus grandes manos. Sus sentidos se enardecieron, solamente con detallarlo.

¿Qué hacía una señorita como ella, escudriñando a un hombre –recalco, a un asesino- con tanta lascivia?

Justo en ese momento, Vegeta se le antojó terriblemente sexy. Demasiado para su gusto. La adrenalina y el miedo que corrían por su cuerpo, se perdían con la sutil excitación que -de a momentos- estaba sintiendo en todo su ser.

¿Es posible que el estar próxima a su muerte, su cerebro se descontrolara?

* * *

" _Las terrícolas son seres extraños_ " razonó el príncipe para sus adentros. Extrañamente, el temblor que sentía la peliazul desapareció por arte de magia, como si nunca antes hubiese estado presente. No sabía de dónde sacó las agallas que no había notado antes en ella, para observarlo/analizarlo con tanto desparpajo que sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

" _Descarada"_

Los dioses de Namek definitivamente le habían jugado una broma pesada: lo estaban probando para ver que tanto podría resistirse. Primero lo habían puesto en una situación algo fortuita y ella apareció de la nada en Namek. Después se habían encargado de rociar su propio polvo de estrellas para hacer que el cuerpo de la terrícola brillara como un diamante, habían puesto el aroma de la seducción en su ser para que la encontrara irresistible, y habían lavado su piel con los mas suaves pétalos para que le fuera imposible olerlo y aún mas, tocarlo. La mano alrededor de su cuello quemaba.

¡Malditos dioses desocupados y extraños! ¡Malditos dioses verdes de ese maldito planeta verde!

El príncipe de los saiyayins rió internamente. Se burlaría de los dioses… A él nadie le daba órdenes.

* * *

Con ella de pie apoyada sobre la roca agrietada, bajó su mano hasta posarla en el inicio del traje amarillo, rasgándolo con arrojo desde la altura del cuello hasta la cintura. La ropa negra ajustada que llevaba debajo se adhería como una segunda piel, y Vegeta pude entonces admirar sus carnales pechos, sus pezones erectos y su cintura estrecha.

Bulma quedó sin respiración. Su diafragma pareció sucumbir ante el arrebato lujurioso del saiyayin, y en medio de su turbación encontró fuerzas suficientes para alzar la mano y propinarle una fuerte cachetada. Su mano en la mejilla aún temblaba. Así de contagiosa era la pasión que notó en Vegeta, que despertó una humarada de ardor en ella casi como una enfermedad latente.

La cara del hombre no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! — chilló la peliazul, al tiempo que intentaba cerrar su traje amarillo. Vegeta alzó una ceja, desconcertado. Ese grito sonó deliciosamente encantador. Había algo de carácter en él. Y el olor de aquella mujer se le estaba haciendo insufrible.

Con algo de rudeza, la tomó de la nuca, enredó su mano alrededor de su cuero cabelludo y estrelló sus labios en los de ella, intentando saciar aquel apetito incontrolable, absorbiendo cada suspiro que emanaba la mujer. Necesitaba engullir ese maldito olor antes de que inundara todo Namek. Por más que succionó, no pudo atrapar ni una pizca de la esencia de la mujer.

Allí, superficialmente en los labios, no residía el olor que tanto lo aturdía, por lo que enterró la lengua profundamente en su boca hurgando en su interior.

Bulma sintió que se ahogaba. El saiyayin no la estaba besando, la estaba devorando. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que la mordiera y le hiciera daño, pero la húmeda lengua del hombre disipó al instante ese temor. Sentía el pecho de aquel saiyayin ensancharse para respirar y chocar bruscamente contra sus pechos haciendo que sus pezones se erizaran, el continuo roce de sus sexos a pesar de la ropa que aún llevaban puesta, sus manos estrujándola con pasión y frenesí, y su lengua envenenando hasta su propia alma.

Definitivamente, era el beso más cargado que había tenido en toda su vida. Tan cargado como un camión de dinamita pura, que con solo aquel roce logró hacer que un calor asaltara su intimidad y la derritieran. Y había sido con Vegeta. Con un condenado y frío sanguinario del espacio.

Salió repentinamente de su reflexión al sentir que la húmeda lengua ya no estaba dentro de su boca. Sus piernas flaquearon y sus rodillas colapsaron al sentir la tierra tocando su espalda y el cielo azul de Namek sobre ella. Estaba acostada boca arriba, con el saiyayin fuera de su campo visual, pues ahora mismo rozaba su nariz contra sus pechos.

La estaba oliendo.

Bajó la vista y notó cómo bajaba hasta su cintura, al tiempo que sostenía uno de sus pechos por encima de su ropa. Sin mucho esfuerzo, llegó a la cima de su pubis. Bulma se sonrojó y con algo de pánico comenzó a patalear al azar, buscando alcanzar a Vegeta. El saiya la sostuvo de los talones, bajándolos a tierra. Se quitó los guantes y con firmeza posó sus manos en los carnosos muslos internos de la mujer, haciendo camino hacia arriba.

—¡Vegeta! —bramó Bulma, al sentir las calientes manos ahora sobre su intimidad. Antes que pudiera reprochar algo, el príncipe rasgó toda la tela que encontró a su paso, formando una abertura y dejando al aire libre únicamente sus fogosos labios vaginales y su entrada húmeda.

El saiyayin sonrió a medio lado -muy a su manera- al ver la lechosa zona femenina y su pequeña entrada rosácea. Los labios se extendían a lado y lado como columnas del pórtico de la entrada de un templo antiguo. Esa grieta bien podría ser una boca vertical o un abismo. Una boca que le sonreía incitándolo a poseerla, una herida de grana que demandaba con morbo ser profanada. Olfateó el ambiente y todo a su alrededor tenía ese olor maldito y embriagante que lo hizo delirar. Si esa atmósfera seguía saturándose de su olor, de seguro se iba a desmayar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró de cabeza en la apertura rosácea para catar aquella exquisitez que se le ofrecía. Bulma levantó su tronco al sentir ese cosquilleo caliente en sus genitales y presa del pavor tiró de los cabellos del saiyayin -que aún la sostenía a tierra por sus talones- para detenerlo, pero parecía que el hombre no entendía de razones ni de fuerza. Aún lamía, besaba, chupaba y devoraba su vagina como si se tratara de un manantial y él de un sediento vagabundo en el desierto. Se estaba humedeciendo y no sabía si era por su propia excitación o por las lamidas del guerrero.

El fluido viscoso saltó en su boca cuando pasó la lengua entera por la parte exterior de la intimidad de Bulma. Sintió que sus pantalones le apretaban en demasía, queriendo emanciparse de las ataduras de su ropa. No podía siquiera imaginar lo delicioso que sería sentir esa humedad alrededor de su miembro. La mujer gritaba, maldecía, pataleaba, lo arañaba y lo jalaba del cabello, pero contrario a sus súplicas para que se detuviera, su cuerpo estaba gozando en demasía. El olor era incluso más insoportable que antes. Soltó una pierna de la chica para introducir dos dedos en su vagina y obtener toda aquella humedad interior. Sus dedos salían bañados de preciada lubricación.

Bulma se aturdió al sentir al saiyayin hurgando dentro de ella con tanto descaro. Gritó con fuerza, logrando que el saiyayin se detuviera—¡VEGETA, POR KAMI…!— la peliazul lo jaló nuevamente del cabello, en vano. —¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA…!— Bulma calló al notar cómo sacaba sus dedos y los llevaba a su boca, para lamerlos.

Cielos, la estaba degustando.

—Esto no está bien—comentó en voz baja, presa del pánico y de su excitación.

El pelinegro la observó desde abajo —No, no está bien— respondió, arqueando su boca en una sonrisa retorcida. Si Vegeta hubiera estado en batalla, aquella sonrisa solo reflejaba que tenía la victoria asegurada y que el oponente moriría a pesar de todo. Y en estas circunstancias, las cosas no cambiaban mucho. Volvió a sus lamidas íntimas, esta vez notando cómo a la mujer se le dificultaba respirar. La escuchó gimiendo y jadeando entrecortadamente. Al menos ya no gritaba ni lo insultaba. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas para verla con los ojos entreabiertos, las mejillas teñidas de rojo, los labios hinchados y el mento babeado. Sus pezones se alzaban mucho más por sobre la ropa negra.

Súbitamente un volcán emergió con fuerza de su interior, un río de lava candente se acopló en su pene erecto y no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa aparte de fundirse en ese caudaloso néctar. Lo sacó de sus vestiduras y sin esperar ningún gesto de aprobación, con una mano abrió la entrada húmeda de la mujer y con la otra guiaba su erección hacia adentro. Bulma abrió los ojos, escandalizada.

Vegeta creyó subir al cielo. Creyó levitar libre entre las sedosas nubes de una noche fresca. Creyó incluso, que se iba a convertir en Ozaru. Se desconoció totalmente en ese momento. Hasta se imaginó desdoblarse de su cuerpo y ver como un fantasma espectador cómo sus ojos viraban a blanco. Bulma aulló adolorida al sentir un calor nublarle la cabeza y alrededor de su vagina, amenazando con romperla con su tamaño o potencia. Por inercia cerró los ojos con fuerza y clavó sus manos en la armadura de Vegeta, al tiempo que el hombre empujaba duro y profundo dentro de ella, arrancándole un grito lastimero al sentir la punta abriendo camino en su húmeda cavidad, a la vez que sus paredes aprisionaban el miembro y se volvía esclava de aquel hombre. Abrió la boca para gemir fuertemente, pero una lengua logró ahogar nuevamente sus gritillos, clamando atención, mientras Vegeta se movía con vigor como podía dentro de ella.

Ese saiya era condenadamente bruto.

Y ella, Bulma Brief, podía jurar que nunca antes la habían penetrado con tanta fuerza, hasta el punto de pensar que podía ser partida en dos.

Y eso se sentía exquisito.


End file.
